


Sick Day

by TheNightFury



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Baby Hiro, Brotherly Love, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Hiro AU. Tadashi gets sick, so Hiro decides to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another Baby Hiro AU inspired by Uponagraydawn on Tumblr. Her art is amazing you should definitely check it out! Once again Hiro is about 5 in this fic and Tadashi is 18.

Normally when Tadashi’s alarm first went off in the morning he would spring out of bed, ready to start the day. Today though Tadashi groaned as he slowly rolled over, willing the noise to stop so his head would stop pounding. Tadashi soon realized though that willing the noise to stop would not make it go away. Slowly he peeled his eyes open, rolled onto his stomach and wildly groped the end table trying to find whatever it was that was making the offending noise. 

 

The noise soon woke Hiro up who sleepily asked, “Dashi… why’s your alarm going off…Dashi?” Frowning when he saw that Tadashi was still asleep, Hiro walked over to his brothers bed and asked, “Dashi are you ok?” 

 

“….feel like my heads going to explode…” Tadashi groaned, slowly turning to look at Hiro. Frowning Hiro shut off Tadashi’s alarm and felt his brother’s forehead.

 

“You feel really warm, and you look sick…” Hiro mumbled worriedly, “I’ll go get Aunt Cass!” Before Tadashi could protest Hiro ran out of the room. Grumbled, Tadashi tried to stand, only for everything to start spinning. Feeling light headed, Tadashi collapsed back into his bed, groaning. 

 

“… must be sick!” Hiro was saying as he dragged their aunt into the room. 

 

“Tadashi? Are you alright sweetie?” Aunt Cass asked, kneeling next to Tadashi’s bed. He wanted to try and lie and say he felt fine and that he just wanted to sleep a little longer, but Tadashi didn’t think he could muster the energy to drag himself to school so he slowly shook his head, groaning.

 

“He feels warm!” Hiro piped up, trying to help however he could.

 

“He does look flushed,” Aunt Cass agreed pulling out a thermometer to check his temperature. 

 

“Don’t worry Dashi. I’ll make you all better just like you do for me!” Hiro declared, beaming with confidence. Tadashi smiled at Hiro while he waited for Aunt Cass to remove the thermometer from his mouth. When his aunt finally removed the thermometer she declared,

 

“You are not going to school today, not with a 102 fever.” On a normal day Tadashi might have fought her to go to class, today though he didn’t think he had the energy to move. Defeated, Tadashi replied,

 

“Ok…” surprising her. Tadashi hated skipping school, he would usually drag himself to school when he was sick. After looking over her nephew she realized he was probably too tired to want to go to school. 

 

“I can take care of him Aunt Cass!” Hiro exclaimed, “So you can keep the shop open.”

 

Smiling uncertainly, Aunt Cass informed him, “Alright, come get me if he needs anything.” Hiro nodded excitedly and replied,

 

“I’ll make him some toast!” and raced down the stairs before either one could say anything. Once he was gone, Aunt Cass worriedly looked over Tadashi and repeated,

 

“If you need anything let me kno-”

 

“I’ll be alright,” Tadashi assured. “It’s just the flu.”

 

“Alright…” Aunt Cass reluctantly agreed before walking down the stairs to open up the café. Letting out a deep sigh, Tadashi sank back into his pillow, sighing contently. A day off from school could be nice. No homework, classes, or crazy girls who always needed his help. Just peace, quiet and-

 

“I’m back!” Hiro called carefully walking in with a plate in his hands. Tadashi tried not to show his discomfort as Hiro set the plate down. Though his head was pounding, Hiro was trying so hard to take care of him, Tadashi couldn’t upset him by showing he was making Tadashi’s headache worse.

 

“Thanks…” Tadashi whispered, trying not to wince when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his forehead. Hiro frowned and asked in a softer voice,

 

“Is something wrong Dashi?” Tadashi wanted to lie and tell him he was alright, but another part was feeling sick and just wanted to be taken care of for once. After a minute Tadashi gave in.

 

“It’s just me head…” Tadashi whispered. “It’s really bothering me…” Frown deepening Hiro hissed,

 

“I can get you some medicine!” And raced out of the room. After a few minutes and several crashes, Tadashi started to wonder if he should try and drag himself out of bed to make sure Hiro was alright. After another crash rang through the house, Tadashi started to pull himself up, only for Hiro to reappear carrying several pill bottles in his arms. 

 

“Hiro what happened?” Tadashi asked, slightly concerned.

 

“I couldn’t figure out which bottle was best,” Hiro sheepishly mumbled. “I kind of knocked a few bottles over looking for the right one…” Tadashi laughed slightly only to wince when a bottle of pain shot through his fore head. 

 

“Did you hurt yourself?” Tadashi slowly asked, trying to ignore the pain in his forehead. He needed to check on Hiro first, his head could wait. Tadashi’s words only seemed to worry Hiro more though.

 

“Don’t worry about me! You’re the sick one!” Hiro exclaimed. Grinning slightly, Tadashi assured him,

 

“It’s my job to worry.”

 

“Now it’s my turn to worry about you!” Hiro declared. 

 

“Ok, ok, pass the bottles then, I’ll get the right one. Could you get me some water Doctor?” Tadashi asked, making Hiro smile. Handing Tadashi the bottles Hiro raced down the stairs again. Tadashi carefully inspected the bottles, smiling when he realized Hiro probably had grabbed every bottle in the medicine cabinet. Picking up the correct bottle Tadashi tried to twist the cap off. After a minute of struggle Tadashi was able to pop the container open but accidently dumped out half the bottle. Sighing, Tadashi carefully put most of the pills back and replaced the lid just as Hiro returned. Sitting up Tadashi placed the pills in his mouth and took the glass from Hiro and swallowed the pills. Sighing contently, Tadashi laid back down and shut his eyes, hoping to get some rest. 

 

Frowning, Hiro watched Tadashi, unsure of what else he should do. He gave Tadashi medicine, toast and some water but he felt like there was something else he needed to do. Hiro wished he was as good a doctor as Tadashi was, he always knew what to do when he was sick. When he was sick, Tadashi would stay with Hiro all day, so that’s what Hiro would do no matter how bored he got. Hiro carefully leaned over and kissed Tadashi’s forehead much like he would do to Hiro when he was sick. 

 

“I’ll be right here Nii-chan,” Hiro mumbled, trying not to wake his brother with little success.

 

Eyes closed, Tadashi slowly raised a hand and ruffled Hiro’s hair and whispered, “Love you bro.” 

 

Later that night after the shop had been closed; Cass finally had a chance to check up on her nephews. She carefully opened the door to their room and found Hiro asleep curled up next to Tadashi who was also asleep with an open book in Hiro’s lap. Cass carefully removed the book from Hiro’s lap and picked up her younger nephew, waking Tadashi.

 

“Sorry sweetie,” Cass whispered. “I thought he’d sleep better in his own bed.”

 

“It’s alright…” Tadashi sleepily mumbled as she tucked Hiro in.

 

“Where you ok today?” Cass asked walking back over to Tadashi’s bed. 

 

“Yea, I actually slept for most of the day but Hiro stayed here the whole time,” Tadashi explained, slowly sitting up. 

 

“Feel any better?” Cass asked, feeling Tadashi’s forehead.

 

“I still feel kind of sick but a lot better than this morning,” Tadashi replied, stifling a yawn.

 

“Get some sleep, I hope you feel better in the morning,” Cass told him. Nodding his head, Tadashi collapsed back into his sheets, falling asleep instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
